


Modeling

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Model!Roman, Photographer!Janus, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Roman decided to start modeling
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Modeling

**Author's Note:**

> Au based off of @studiocuby‘s wonderful >art piece<

Roman walked into the modeling agency and was instantly directed to a dressing room. He shut the door and sighed, he could do this. It was basically acting… right? Who was he kidding though he was absolutely nervous. 

Roman had decided that he wanted to try getting some extra money and modeling seemed easy, and maybe fun enough, so after a guy offered he called back the next day, he was at this agency to do some modeling. Though he was completely nervous of messing up.

Roman shook his head breathing before looking around, the dressing room had a couch, a rack of clothes, a vanity, and makeup. On the couch was a set of clothes, probably what he needed to wear. 

Slowly roman took off his own clothes, grabbed the ones from the couch and got dressed. He sat down at the vanity and did his hair. He looked fine. This was just like a performance. He slowly got up before he tried to fix his hair anymore, it probably looked fine enough. 

The door of the dressing room opened, “The Photographer is ready for you Roman.” A person said then gestured for him to follow.

Roman nodded and followed closely looking around at everything that they passed, when they stopped he almost knocked the other to the floor. “So sorry.”

“It’s fine, right in there.” They said and walked away.

Roman nodded and walked into the studio. 

“Just sit right over there on the stool Roman.” A voice called out from somewhere in the room. 

Roman nodded walking over and sitting on the stool. 

Footsteps approached and a guy walked over, a scar covering half his face. The guy was looking down at a camera adjusting the settings, “So, you’ve never done photo shooting before, right?”

Roman nodded and brought a hand up behind his head, nervous, “Yeah… I’m not quite sure if i will be good at being a model, because i just… I feel like I am not that great at this.”

The guy looked up at roman and sighed softly, “You have to stop being so insecure about yourself and have more confidence… To be honest, you’re probably the prettiest modelI have ever had in my studio.” He complimented nonchalantly to lift roman’s confidence as he lifted up the camera looking at roman through the lens. 

Roman stared in shock smiling, “Really?” He asked, completely taken away and blushing slightly.

The photographer nodded, as he took a few photos of roman, “Yeah, that smile now really suits you.”

Roman smiled more at that as the photographer took a few more pictures. 

The guy lowered his camera after a little while and after taking several photos, “I’m Janus by the way… I hope we work together more.”


End file.
